Sexe oral
by taotie
Summary: Au mariage d'Harry, Snape et Black trinquent et leur santé aussi.Slash SSSB [trad Isis]
1. Chapter 1

Rating : M

Prairing : SS/SB

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la fabuleuse **Isis**, moi je traduis seulement…

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est disponible dans mon profil. Pour ceux et celles qui lisent également en anglais, **Isis** est un auteur qui a beaucoup contribué à l'enrichissement du fandom avec ses histoires. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur son site. De plus, pour cette fic en particulier, elle a rédigé une note très intéressante où elle explique sa démarche, ses inspirations ainsi que la construction de son récit. Vous l'aurez compris, ne pas aller y faire un tour serait un crime.

Re-note de la traductrice : Je sais que cette fic date un peu et qu'elle est assez connue dans le fandom… si ce n'est pas une découverte pour vous, c'était un petit plaisir pour moi. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Sexe Oral**

**oOoOoOo**

Il ne s'embêta pas à demander. Snape aurait grimacé, « Bien sûr que ça me dérange, Black, » alors à la place il planta simplement sa bouteille et son verre au milieu de la table et tira une chaise vers lui. Snape le dévisagea de toute façon.

Sirius leva la bouteille en geste d'apaisement. « Je ne viens pas les mains vides. De toute manière, » dit-il, versant une dose généreuse dans le verre de Snape, « toutes les autres tables sont pleines de jeunes glapissants. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas juste de leur infliger ma personne. »

« Donc tu me l'infliges. »

« Tout à fait. »

Il se versa un peu de Whisky Pur Feu et se l'envoya. C'était de la bonne cam', pas le truc visqueux qu'il buvait habituellement. Rien n'était trop bon pour Harry.

Snape semblait déterminé à le prendre de haut. « Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien. » Sirius n'était pas sûr, exactement, de ce qui l'avait poussé à traverser la foule vers là où Snape était assis, seul à une table pour huit. Il était totalement hors contexte dans la foule de noceurs si bien habillés, tel un vautour parmi des oiseaux-mouches. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« J'ai été invité, » dit Snape, d'une voix étranglée.

Bon Dieu, l'homme était aussi chatouilleux qu'un chat sauvage. « Je sais que tu a été invité. Mais on était surpris que tu acceptes. »

« Albus pensait que cela pouvait 'être bon pour ma réputation' d'être vu au mariage de Potter. » Sirius pouvait entendre le mépris se tordre dans sa voix, le ressentiment inexprimé qu'Harry, une fois encore, avait engrangé tous les lauriers et Snape avait été laissé moisir dans un coin.

« Personne n'aime un ancien Mangemort, hein ? » Le visage de Snape s'assombrit, et Sirius se dépêcha de rajouter, « Ou un ancien meurtrier présumé. »

« Va te faire foutre, » éructa Snape. Prends la perche qu'il te tend, pensa Sirius. Il fit à l'autre homme un demi-sourire.

« Va te faire foutre, » dit-il, cognant son verre contre celui de Snape. Le Whisky Pur Feu descendit langoureusement le long de sa gorge.

Après une pause, Snape eut un bref rire sourd et vida son verre lui aussi.

**oOoOoOo**

« J'étais à Azkaban pendant les deux tiers de sa vie. En cavale pendant pratiquement toute l'autre partie. Maintenant que je suis libre, il n'a plus besoin de moi. »

« Epargne moi tes geignements, Black. »

« Est-ce que tu le hais autant que tu haïssais James ? »

« Epargne moi ta psychanalyse, Black. »

Sirius prit une autre gorgée. « Je ne te hais plus désormais. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? » Snape ne lui adressait même pas un regard. Il y avait apparemment beaucoup de choses bien plus intéressantes que Sirius Black se noyant dans le fond de sa bouteille.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait pour Albus. Tu es peut être bien un déplaisant bâtard graisseux, mais je sais que tu es de notre côté. »

« Et de quel côté précisément ? » Chaque mot était craché comme s'il avait le goût de la sciure de bois.

« Le côté des gentils, de la lumière et des petits lapins roses, Snape. Non mais tu crois que je suis en train de parler de quoi ? »

Snape soupira et posa son verre sur la table avec un petit 'pok'. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je suspecte que toi non plus. »

« Je ne te hais plus désormais, » répéta Sirius, versant un peu plus de Whisky Pur Feu dans chacun des verres. « Tu es un héros de guerre, tu sais. »

« Tu es malade. Et je devrais oublier que tu as déjà essayé de me tuer ? »

« Ça fait trente ans, Snape. Les gens changent. »

« Peut être. » Il ne cédait pas d'un millimètre.

« Bien sûr, » dit Sirius, se penchant vers lui, « Tu es toujours un déplaisant bâtard graisseux. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Sirius leva son verre. « Va te faire foutre. »

Tchin. Et ils burent tous les deux. Sirius pouvait jurer avoir vu le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Snape quand il baissa son verre.

**oOoOoOo**

« … et là Potter, l'idiot, fit une bourde juste devant lui. » Snape remua de la tête. « Cette andouille n'a jamais réalisé qu'invisible n'est pas le synonyme d'indétectable. »

Sirius rit malgré lui. « Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de ton hôte à son propre mariage. »

« Je suis étonné qu'il ait survécu assez longtemps pour se marier. »

« Je suis étonné que nous tous ayons survécu. »

« Moi aussi, Black. » Le coin de la bouche de Snape eut un sursaut étrange pendant une fraction de seconde. « Je dois admettre—sous la contrainte, ne t'en fais pas—que ton travail pour l'Ordre a probablement sauvé plusieurs vies. »

« Ah, » dit Sirius, nonchalamment, « Alors, tu me dois une dette de vie maintenant ? »

Les yeux de Snape s'enflammèrent. « Ce que tu as fait annule toutes les autres fois où tu as attenté à ma vie. Pas plus. »

Un sourire. On y était presque. « Alors on est quitte. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Ils burent.

**oOoOoOo**

« … et je n'aimais pas la façon dont tu regardais Remus, » conclut-il.

« De quelle façon je regardais Remus ? » Le rougissement de Snape était aussi valable qu'une confession.

« De la même façon que moi, » admit-il. « C'est dommage qu'il soit hétéro, tu crois pas ? Bien que sa femme soit une brave femme. »

Snape le regardait avec effarement. « Tu avais des vues sur Remus ? »

« J'en avais. »

Deux battements après, Snape commença à ricaner. « Mon dieu, je n'y crois pas. Et toutes ces pauvres filles qui te couraient après. Elles ont dû être dévastées. »

« J'aime les filles aussi, » dit Sirius à la légère.

« Oh. »

« Pas toi ? »

« L'espèce féminine n'a jamais incité la moindre attraction chez moi. »

« Ni vice et versa. J'imagine. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Tu aimerais. »

Snape se pencha et cogna son verre contre celui de Sirius, fort. « Va te faire foutre. »

« Oh. Va te faire foutre. »

Ils burent.

**oOoOoOo**

Bon, ces robes de bal lui donnaient un air assez élégant. « Je pourrais peut être le considérer. »

« Considérer quoi. »

« Te considérer toi. »

Un crachat.

« Ça c'était une perte d'un whisky parfaitement respectable. » Sirius re-remplit le verre de Snape et en remit également dans le sien. Hmm, on aura peut être besoin d'une autre bouteille d'ici peu de temps, à ce rythme.

« Je décline. »

« Trop tard, » dit Sirius, joyeusement. « Je te l'ai servi, tu dois le boire. »

« Je faisais référence à… l'autre chose. » Snape fit un vague signe de la main et renversa presque la bouteille se faisant. Il était visiblement embarrassé. Bien.

Sirius battit des cils et fit la moue. « Tu peux pas me dire non. Je suis un si bon coup. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît. Tu es un chien galeux. »

« Et toi un con graisseux. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Ils burent.

**oOoOoOo**

« En fait, » songea Sirius, « tu es beaucoup moins graisseux aujourd'hui. J'ai vu que tu avais lavé tes cheveux en l'honneur d'Harry. »

« Quand je m'habille pour l'occasion, j'essaie d'y faire justice. »

« Pas mal du tout. Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent. »

« Aucune raison d'avoir du chien pour des étudiants inattentifs. »

« Là, là. Détecterais-je un sarcasme ? »

Les yeux de Snape s'illuminèrent avec malice. « Chien chien chien. »

« Con con con. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Ils burent.

**oOoOoOo**

Il releva la tête à un bruit ; c'était Remus et oh, putain, c'était quoi son prénom déjà ? Angela ? Angelica ? « Sirius. Nous partons maintenant. » Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre les deux hommes.

« Ouais, ok. » Sirius pensa à se lever mais décida que le risque n'en valait pas la chandelle.

« Loup loup loup, » chantonna Snape. Sirius gloussa.

Remus le regarda. « Severus, est ce que ça va ? »

« Parfaitement bien, Remus. Parfaitement. Je te prierai de m'introduire auprès de ta délicieuse femme. »

« La brave femme » interjeta Sirius.

« Euh Angélique, voici Severus, un ancien compagnon de classe à moi. Et tu connais Sirius. Et nous partons maintenant. »

« Charmée, » dit Angélique, d'un air pincé. Ils s'en allèrent.

« Va te faire foutre, » dit Snape, dans leur camp retranché.

« Pas assez pour partager, en tout cas, » dit Sirius, versant la dernière goutte dans leurs verres.

**oOoOoOo**

« La bouteille est vide, » indiqua Snape. Il semblait triste.

« Putain. »

« Tu pourrais aller en chercher. »

« Ton tour. »

Snape lui fit le Regard de la Mort. Essaya, en tout cas.

« Tu peux pas être intimidant si tu peux pas viser, crétin. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Sirius leva son verre. « On est vide. »

« Bien. » Snape se leva et sa chaise se renversa derrière lui. Sirius rit.

« La ferme. »

« Crétin. »

Snape s'avança vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing. La chaise et Sirius se renversèrent tous deux par terre. « Ha. »

Sirius encercla les jambes de Snape et l'attira vers lui dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes. « Ha toi-même. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Peux pas, on est vide. » Il regarda le visage rougissant de Snape à trois centimètres du sien. « A moins que ça soit une invitation. »

« Va te fairuuuuummph, » dit Snape, tandis que Sirius glissait une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassait, fort. Il avait le goût de Whisky Pur Feu.

**oOoOoOo**

Les nouveaux Mr et Mme Potter étaient déjà partis pour leurs deux semaines de vacances à Corfou. Un noyau dur de gens demeurait, mais la fête était finie et il était temps de rentrer. Les professeurs de Poudlard était arrivé en groupe et était sur le point de repartir en groupe, mis à part que Severus avait été vu nulle part. Albus Dumbledore vérifiait dans la salle ; il s'était attendu à ce que Severus parte plus tôt, mais Remus avait dit (avec un regard amusé) qu'il était à une table dans le fond avec Sirius Black. Qui avait été vu nulle part lui aussi.

Albus était sur le point de rejoindre les professeurs restants pour le voyage du retour à Poudlard quand il vit quatre jambes noires remuer discrètement sous une nappe fleurie. Il marcha en direction de la table, releva un pan de la nappe. Là par terre était Sirius, ronflant légèrement, avec sa tête reposant sur le bras de Severus ; Severus avait son visage buriné contre le large torse de Sirius. « Bon, » dit Albus « Tout est bien qui finit bien, décidément. » Il eut un éclat de rire et relâcha la nappe. Alors qu'il retournait vers les autres enseignants, il crut entendre, faiblement : « Va te faire foutre. »


	2. Le lendemain matin

Rating : M

Prairing : SS/SB

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la fabuleuse **Isis**, moi je traduis seulement…

Genre : Cette histoire a été écrite après l'Ordre du Phénix donc elle est désormais AU. De plus Sirius et Dumbledore sont toujours vivants pour les besoins de l'intrigue.

Avertissements : Cette histoire a un rating M et le mérite amplement. Si les relations entre deux hommes ne vous plaisent pas, il y a peu de chances que vous accrochiez avec cette fic.

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est disponible dans mon profil. Pour ceux et celles qui lisent également en anglais, **Isis** est un auteur qui a beaucoup contribué à l'enrichissement du fandom avec ses histoires. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur son site. De plus, pour cette fic en particulier, elle a rédigé une note très intéressante où elle explique sa démarche, ses inspirations ainsi que la construction de son récit. Vous l'aurez compris, ne pas aller y faire un tour serait un crime.

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Le lendemain matin**

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Snape. Debout. »

Severus Snape grogna. Il y avait approximativement deux cents gobelins miniatures faisant les cent pas dans son crâne, quelqu'un lui avait coincé une chaussette sale dans la bouche et il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'allait pas vomir. Le pire, il venait juste d'entendre la voix de Sirius Black, à un volume bien trop fort et directement dans son oreille.

Dans quel enfer était-il ? Il se remémorait vaguement d'une fête. Le mariage de Potter, c'était ça. Et le Whisky Pur Feu. Beaucoup trop de Whisky Pur Feu. Et Sirius Black. Il essaya de se rappeler ce que lui et Sirius Black avait fait exactement, ce qui relança la marche des gobelins. S'étaient-ils… embrassés ? Bon Dieu. Non, cette partie devait être un rêve. C'est pourquoi, la voix de Black dans son oreille était elle aussi un rêve, et c'est pourquoi il pouvait l'ignorer. Il enfonça fermement sa tête dans son oreiller.

Qui remua sous lui, et dit, une nouvelle fois, « Debout ».

Il ouvrit un œil endormi. Bon Dieu, pensa-t-il de nouveau et s'assit promptement, tressaillant quand il cogna sa tête à ce qui se révéla être le dessous de la table. « Black. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'hurler, » dit Black. Il s'assit, cognant sa tête contre la table lui aussi, et laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise. « Je crois qu'on est trop vieux pour tout ça. » Il sortit de dessous la table et se mit lentement sur ses pieds, puis tendit une main en direction de l'autre homme.

« Parle pour toi, » répliqua Snape hâtivement, ignorant délibérément la main de Black et se redressant seul. Ses genoux craquèrent et Black sourit.

« Pas si mal pour un vieil homme. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Ne me rappelle pas ça, » grogna Black, pressant ses doigts contre ses tempes.

Vrai. Snape regarda la pièce ; les Trois Balais était vide et le feu commençait à s'éteindre. Un peu du clair de lune passait au travers de la vitre et il estima qu'il devait être minuit passé. Il soupira, pensant au long chemin du retour jusqu'à Poudlard. « Je me demande si Rosmerta est toujours là. »

« Probablement dans son lit, comme tous les bons citoyens. » Black le regarda avec un demi-sourire. « Je peux partager, si tu veux. »

« Pardon ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai une chambre. J'ai pensé que je serais bourré, alors. Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux. » Snape lui fit un regard meurtrier et il leva les yeux au ciel. « Pour dormir, Snape. Je ne suis pas en état pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre, et je doute que toi aussi. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, j'accepte, » dit Snape, et le suivit à l'étage. C'était une petite chambre. Avec un petit lit, nota-t-il fébrilement. Il n'était pas habitué à partager ni une chambre ni un lit.

« Si tu ronfles, je t'ensorcelle, » marmonna-t-il, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et enlevant ses chaussures. Lorsqu'elles furent proprement placées près du lit, il tira les couvertures.

« C'est tout ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bordel, Snape, je ne vais pas attenter à ta précieuse vertu. Dormir dans ces robes ne va pas être agréable. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre homme, qui s'était déshabillé jusqu'à ne plus porter ce que Snape pensait être un assez vulgaire caleçon rouge. « Je suis parfaitement bien, » dit-il, avec le ton le plus glacial qu'il pouvait produire. Il enleva sa robe, essayant d'ignorer le regard de Black. En dessous, il portait seulement un léger pantalon noir et une tunique noire ; après un instant de réflexion il déboutonna deux boutons du col.

« Sympa. »

« Si tu as fini de m'observer ? »

Black s'étira en souriant et Snape grimpa dans le lit étriqué, s'installant comme il le pouvait afin de rester du côté de là où il avait choisi sa moitié. Quelques minutes plus tard, Black se glissa dans le lit lui aussi et posa sa baguette toujours allumée sur la table de nuit.

« Toujours besoin d'une lampe de chevet, Black ? »

« J'attend juste mon baiser du soir. »

« Par Merlin. » Snape se retourna, ayant l'intention de lui-même lancer le Nox et vit Black lui faire un sourire moqueur.

« Tu n'enlève jamais ce balai de tes fesses, hein, Snape ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu te relaxes ? »

« Du Whisky Pur Feu apparemment. »

« Et bien. On devrait se saouler ensemble plus souvent. »

« Le Ciel m'en ait témoin. »

Black sourit et se pencha en avant, juste assez pour effleurer les lèvres de Snape avec les siennes ; avant même que Snape ait pu noter ce qui venait d'arriver, il avait déjà réinstallé sa tête sur l'oreiller et éteint sa baguette. « Bonne nuit, alors. »

Il pensa qu'il lui était impossible de dormir, pressé contre le corps chaud d'un homme qui avant cette nuit était son plus grand ennemi, mais après quelques minutes il ronflait comme un bienheureux.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Snape se réveilla à la sensation simultanée et contradictoire d'une vessie pleine et d'une gorge sèche. Les premiers rayons de l'aube commençaient à apparaître dans la chambre, ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait du mal à se rendormir ; il préférait le noir complet de ses cachots. Il s'extirpa doucement des draps et se réfugia aux toilettes, où il invoqua un verre d'eau.

« J'en voudrais bien un, si je puis me permettre. »

Il recracha presque sa gorgée. « Black. Je m'excuse de t'avoir réveillé. »

« Tu ne m'as pas. C'est la faute de l'alcool, pas la tienne. »

« Ah, » dit Snape, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Il tendit le verre à Black, qui le but avidement. « Je suppose que je peux utiliser cette excuses pour… ce qui est arrivé. »

« Ce qui est arrivé ? »

Il remua, mal à l'aise. « La nuit dernière. Au mariage. »

Black renifla. « Rien est arrivé la nuit dernière au mariage. Mis à part toi et moi enterrant la hache de guerre, finissant une bouteille et se bécotant sous la table. »

« Précisément. »

« Laisse tomber, Snape. Rien qui ne mérite tes excuses. Et ça ne me semble pas comme quelque chose que tu n'appréciais pas. »

L'avait-il apprécié ? Il supposa qu'il l'avait ; cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact physique avec quelqu'un. Le fait que ce soit Black ne semblait pas dramatique pour le moment. Bien qu'il n'aurait certainement pas approché l'homme à plus de deux mètres s'il avait été sobre.

Mais Black avait raison. Ils avaient certes enterré la hache de guerre assez profondément dans une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et il était dur d'y retrouver du dégoût ou même de l'aversion. Leur rivalité et leur haine semblaient très loin et puériles. Seulement un faible ressentiment persistait toujours un peu. Et il devait avouer que l'homme était… pas du tout repoussant.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Black sourit, ses dents blanches brillant dans la presque obscurité. « Je ne me rappelle plus. Essayons encore et nous verrons bien. » Il déposa son verre sur la table de nuit et glissa son bras dans le dos de Snape, l'attirant sur le lit et tout contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que… oh. Oh, » dit-il, une nouvelle fois encore, puis il ne put plus rien dire du tout, car la bouche de Black était sur la sienne, chaude et insistante. C'était encore mieux que cela aurait dû être permis, embrassé par Sirius Black. La façon dont la langue de Black poussait délicatement contre ses dents, la façon dont il se retira juste un instant pour caresser la commissure de ses lèvres avant de retourner à sa bouche, la façon dont ces mains caressaient sa hanche et l'arrière de sa nuque. Cela avait était amoindri par le whisky, la nuit dernière, néanmoins sans son cerveau concentré sur l'alcool il pouvait l'apprécier dans toute sa splendeur.

Et ce n'était pas, nota-t-il avec quelque embarras, une appréciation purement mentale et esthétique. Son fin pantalon ne cachait pas sa réaction et Black, pratiquement nu et pressé contre lui avait certainement dû… s'en rendre compte. Il se recula, avec un léger regret. Et il n'y était pas encore parvenu avec succès, que la main de Black resserra sa prise sur sa hanche.

« Oui, » dit Black, avec considération. « Je crois que j'ai dû apprécier. »

Le scandaleux caleçon rouge, toujours aussi vif même à la faible lueur de la lumière du matin, concéda une large évidence à cela, nota Snape. « Et tu me disais que tu n'avais aucun dessein sur ma vertu. »

« J'ai menti. »

Le coin de la bouche de Snape se souleva. « Je suis consterné, Black. Tu dois être assez désespéré pour ce—plaisir. »

« Tu peux dire ça. Azkaban m'a pris tout ce que j'avais. » Sa main caressait lascivement la cuisse de Snape. « Je compense le temps perdu. »

« Un penchant pour les Mangemorts ? »

« Ex-Mangemort, Snape. Et n'oublie pas, j'ai été accusé d'à peu près la même chose. »

« Oui. » Il fut silencieux pendant un instant. « Je l'ai cru, tu sais. J'ai déjà été—déserteur. Je n'ai pas était surpris de voir que tu t'avérais être un traître. »

Black haussa des épaules. « Tous mes amis l'ont cru. »

« Je n'ai jamais fait parti de tes amis, Black. »

« Merci Dieu pour cette petite faveur, » dit-il et attira Snape contre lui pour un autre baiser. Cette fois Snape accorda ses actions au mouvement de la langue de Black, explorant la bouche brûlante qui s'ouvrait à lui si accueillante. Ses doigts semblaient bouger de leur propre accord sur le torse nu de Black, s'entortillant dans son abondante toison, et le gémissement de Black à ses caresses envoya une onde frémissante le long de son épine dorsale jusqu'à son sexe. La bouche de Black se déplaça dans sa nuque, mordillant les endroits sensibles juste derrière sa mâchoire, puis derrières son oreille. « Comme d'habitude, » murmura black, « Tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements. »

Il semblait qu'il faisait trois fois plus chaud qu'auparavant. « Je suppose que je peux faire quelque chose pour ça, » dit Snape, alors qu'il commençait à défaire les boutons de sa tunique. Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir, Black l'attrapa, arrachant le reste malgré ses protestations.

« Voilà. Beaucoup mieux. » Black le regarda de haut en bas avec un immanquable sourire.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse en position défensive. « Si tu as déchiré ma tunique, je ferais la même chose avec ta couenne. Je veux juste que tu saches que c'était un cadeau de ma tante préférée. »

« Elle a un goût irréprochable, » murmura Black, prenant gentiment la main de Snape dans la sienne et la guidant vers sa propre hanche, puis s'inclinant pour poser ses lèvres sur le torse nu de Snape. Sa langue s'aventura sur un téton. « C'est tellement joli posé par terre. »

Snape gémit en réponse. Quand, exactement, ses tétons étaient-ils devenus aussi sensibles ? Ils étaient aussi directement reliés à son aine et Black semblait déterminé à retracer ce chemin avec ses lèvres et sa bouche. Agrippant les cuisses de l'autre homme fortement, il se cambra pour mieux profiter de la bouche exploratrice et des dents qui effleuraient sa peau. « Pourquoi, » soupira-t-il, « Es tu—si déterminé—à me séduire ? »

« Parce que tout ton être hurle pour se faire séduire, Severus. » Les lèvres de Black vibrèrent contre sa peau, laissant l'impression de petits tremblements de terre à chaque parole. Sa langue s'enroula autour de son nombril et plongea brièvement sous sa ceinture. « Tout le monde te voit comme un professeur cul serré et collet monté. Mais bois un peu de Whisky Pur Feu et qu'est ce que tu crois ? » Il plongea ses doigts sous la ceinture du pantalon et commença à travailler la mince hanche de Snape avec. « Humain, après tout. »

« Black—Sirius—tu ne fais—tu ne peux—

« Chuuut, » dit Black. Les mains de Snape glissèrent dans son dos alors qu'il se baissait afin de câliner les boucles brunes près de son aine. « Délicieusement humain. »

La vue de la tête de l'autre homme près de son aine était aussi excitante que la sensation. C'est Sirius Black, songea-t-il, lui parmi tous, Sirius Black. Dont le menton rugueux effleurait l'intérieur de sa cuisse, suivit par sa chaude langue, dont les doigts touchaient et caressaient son corps, jouant délicatement avec ses bourses, glissant presque nonchalamment entre ses fesses. Dont la bouche, doux Merlin, était très proche de son sexe et la soudaine chaleur humide arracha un cri à sa propre bouche.

« Tu aimes ça, n'est ce pas ? » chuchota Black, et il le sentit tout autant qu'il l'entendit, une douce pulsation parcourant sa, oh, sa queue, puis il y eut un doigt mouillé chatouillant son entrée, et oh mon Dieu il glissa à l'intérieur et il y eut une soudaine secousse électrique juste là et il cria de nouveau, muettement, désespérément.

« Oh mon dieu—qu'est ce que—putain, refais ça, » parvint-il à dire, quand son rythme cardiaque redevint assez normal pour le laisser parler.

« Bienvenue à votre prostate, Professeur, » sentit-il Black dire, et il voulait répondre « Oui, oui, maintenant continue, remet ta bouche là où elle était, » mais avant qu'il ait pu former la première syllabe sur ses lèvres, cette bouche le suçait de nouveau, la langue s'enroulant autour du membre jusqu'à la base, quand la bouche de Black le prit de nouveau entièrement dans sa bouche, le doigt glissa encore une fois contre ce fabuleux point électrique, et il se cambra et se tendit et jouit dans l'incroyable bouche de Sirius Black.

Le monde semblait graviter autour de lui, tournoyant comme un balai hors de contrôle, et lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il se trouva bercé dans les bras de Sirius, et l'homme était formellement en train de lui sourire.

« Et bien, c'était certainement une réaction enthousiaste. »

« C'était assez incroyable, » dit doucement Snape, puis la bouche de Black était de nouveau sur la sienne et il goûta ainsi à sa propre semence, salée et amère mais pas exactement déplaisante.

« J'ai pas perdu mon savoir-faire, alors, » dit Black, s'étirant comme un chat. Son érection frotta contre la hanche de Snape au travers du caleçon soyeux qu'il portait, et la sensation sembla magnifiée, comme si c'était le corps entier de Snape qui se frottait contre lui, et pas uniquement quelques centimètres carrés de peau.

« Tu sembles assez adroit. Au vu de mon expérience limitée. »

« Limitée ? »

« Virtuellement non existante, en fait. » Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu d'admettre, mais on attendait sûrement de lui une réciproque—bordel, il voulait donner une réciproque, voulait savoir exactement ce que l'on pouvait ressentir, ce à quoi Sirius Black ressemblerait, à quoi il aurait goût, dans sa bouche. Il valait mieux ne pas avoir des attentes irréalisables.

« Alors, c'est vrai. Tu es un moine. »

« Non. Un Serpentard. » Black le regarda ne sachant pas s'il était en train de faire une blague, et il soupira. « Réfléchit un moment, Black. Une Maison dédiée au principe de sang pur et d'hérédité génétique. Peux-tu imaginer qu'ils aient possiblement regardé la prédilection d'un des leurs pour son propre genre comme autre chose qu'une hérésie ? »

« Ah. Une hérésie de ne pas avoir d'héritiers ? »

« Précisément. »

« Encore une autre raison qui me rend reconnaissant d'avoir été à Griffondor, alors, » dit Black, attirant Snape contre son torse à nouveau. « Fais ce que tu veux, et envoie au diable les autorités. »

« J'avais remarqué ceci. »

« C'est un étonnement que tu aies fini si bien accordé. »

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent ; puis le coin de sa bouche se souleva juste une fraction de seconde, et il regarda l'autre homme avec une intensité. « Va te faire foutre. »

« Non, mon cher Serpentard. Va te faire foutre. Et c'est plus que temps, je dirai. » Il atteignit la nuque de Snape avec sa bouche, simplement effleurant la peau sensible, et Snape se cambra pour rejoindre ses lèvres. « Bien que… je suppose que tu n'as pas, avec toutes tes potions, quelque chose qui ressemblerait à du lubrifiant sur toi ? »

Snape gémit à la pensée. Sirius Black voulait le… le baiser lui. De glisser cette érection, qu'il pouvait sentir palpiter contre sa jambe, en entier en lui. Entre ses fesses, tel qu'il avait glissé ce doigt, ce merveilleux et talentueux doigt, et si un simple doigt pouvait le faire se sentir comme s'il était en feu, il imagina un peu ce que cette queue pouvait lui faire. Elle était épaisse, il pouvait le sentir au travers du tissu du caleçon de Black, et elle se presserait en lui, et il se sentirait sûrement comme écartelé mais cela serait tellement bon, il le savait, et il gémit de nouveau et se pressa plus fort contre ce torse, ces hanche, ce sexe.

« C'est un oui, ou un non ? » souffla une voix rauque dans son oreille.

« Inconsistant, » haleta Snape. « Je… le veux. » Il ne pouvait pas parvenir à dire, je te veux. Pas à Sirius Black. Et que voulait-il de toute façon ? Etait-ce uniquement la promesse de sexe, agitée devant lui comme une récompense, ou était-ce l'homme lui-même ? Cet homme foutrement confiant, agaçant et exaspérant.

« Bien dans ce cas, » dit Black, caressant sa nuque, « Je me contenterai de nos mains. »

La récompense était en train de s'enfuir, et il s'accrocha désespérément pour pouvoir l'atteindre. « Tu ne feras pas une chose pareille. »

« Ne soit pas idiot, Snape. Ta première fois doit être un plaisir agréable. » Il mordilla le coin sensible entre sa mâchoire et son oreille. « Après tout, j'y ai un intérêt. »

Foutrement confident, agaçant, exaspérant, et beaucoup trop entièrement sous contrôle, décida Snape. Il se faufila sur le torse de Black et tira sur le caleçon rouge, et aussitôt qu'il eut découvert cette érection qui l'avait tourmentée au travers du vêtement, il l'a prise dans sa bouche. Prends ça, Black.

« Doux Jésus, ta bouche est si bien sur moi, » vient le gémissement, et il en aurait sourit si ces lèvres n'avaient pas été occupées à sucer et goûter et sentir le galbe du sexe de Sirius Black. Dans sa bouche, il était dans sa bouche, et il pouvait sentir le musc s'exhalant de sa peau, ayant un goût salé, pouvant presque entendre le sang pulser à travers ses veines. Il allait redevenir dur de nouveau, juste en y pensant, juste en le sentant.

Il glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de Black, sous ses fesses, faisant de douces caresses en contrepoint des mouvements de sa bouches, et fut récompensé par un autre gémissement. Nonchalamment, il porta sa main à sa bouche pour humidifier un de ses doigts, le faisant glisser derrières les lourdes testicules, dedans et dehors.

« Oh oui, en moi, juste comme ça, » gémit Black. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, juste un petit mouvement avec ses hanches, poussant son sexe plus loin dans la bouche de Snape et ces doigts plus profondément entre ses fesses. « Un autre doigt—s'il te plaît—plus, » haleta-t-il, et Snape obéit, sentant le corps de Black s'accommoder de l'invasion, sentant la chaleur, le balancement contre ses doigts. « Un peu plus profond—oh oui, putain, juste ici, n'arrête pas— »

C'en était presque insoutenable d'érotisme. Black, se tortillant et murmurant des obscénités, suant et gémissant et tout cela était le résultat de ce qu'il faisait avec sa bouche et ses mains. Il se sentit incroyablement puissant, la source de toutes ces réactions, et oh, doux Merlin, cela le rendait aussi dur que du fer à nouveau.

Il releva un peu les yeux et fut transporté par la vue. La tête de Black était renversée en arrière et ses yeux étaient fermement clos, presque comme s'il souffrait. Mais la cascade de mots venant de ses lèvres disait autre chose ; ce n'était que des _n'arrête pas_ et _putain oui_ et _oh mon Dieu Severus je viens je viens_, et il vint, dans un flot que Snape essaya d'avaler. Mais Sirius bougeait sous lui trop violemment, et le liquide salé et amer le prit par surprise, et bien que quelques gouttes descendirent le long de sa gorge, le reste éclaboussa son visage et ses mains et son torse.

Son visage, ses mains et son torse ; comment aurait-il pu penser la nuit dernière qu'il aurait célébré le début de sa journée comme ça, couvert du sperme de Sirius Black ? Il se sentit légèrement embarrassé, et fier, et, à sa plus grande surprise, tendre. Les mains de Sirius se desserrèrent des draps et se relevèrent pour s'entortiller dans ses cheveux, et Sirius fit un son de contentement et ouvrit un petit peu ses yeux, et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Mmm. C'était chouette. »

« Oui. » Dit-il dans un soupir.

Sirius ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus, puis rit légèrement. « Regarde toi. Une bonne chose que je t'ai fait enlever tous ces vêtements d'abord. » Il glissa une de ces mains vers le liquide, vers le menton et le torse de Snape, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il vit la résurrection de l'érection de Snape. « Bien. »

« Oui. »

« J'peux pas te renvoyer à Poudlard comme ça, » dit il, ramenant Snape vers lui avec la main qui était toujours dans ses cheveux, glissant l'autre, lubrifiée avec sa propre semence, vers la belle érection de Snape. Snape s'arqua dans la caresse, la sensation de la main de quelqu'un d'autre, de la main de Sirius Black, pensa-t-il émerveillé. Puis la main partit, le laissant pantelant de frustration alors qu'elle revenait sur son torse pour collecter plus de sperme et là, oh mon dieu, Sirius fit glisser sa main en lui, s'empalant sur ses propres doigts, et Snape ne pouvait pas penser qu'il était possible pour lui d'être encore plus dur mais la vue de ce spectacle se répercuta directement dans son aine.

Il releva sa tête pour voir le visage de Sirius, qui était une vue incroyable en elle-même, rougissante et légèrement brillante par la transpiration. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était immobile, le regardant intensément, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui fasse un sourire moqueur.

« Est-ce une invitation formelle que tu attends ? »

« Oh, doux Merlin, » gémit Snape, et se glissant entre les jambes de l'homme, s'enfouissant lui-même profondément en un seul mouvement. Serré et chaud et doux, et c'était le dernier endroit auquel il n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver, et c'était le seul endroit où il voulait être. « Si bon. »

« Mmm. » Sirius remua lentement sous lui, à moitié dur, un sourire las sur sa figure. Un sourire de chat-qui-a-eu-du-lait. « Je savais que je trouverai quelque chose de correct sous cette armure. Un défi auquel je ne pouvais pas résister, tu es. »

Snape se figea. « Un défi. Je vois, Black. Une nouvelle encoche à ton balai. »

Black roula des yeux. « Bordel, Snape, c'est toi qui est en train de faire un nouvelle encoche à ton balai en ce moment. »

« Va te faire foutre. » Il poussa les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, mais avant qu'il soit parvenu à se retirer lui-même complètement, Black avait attrapé ses hanches et les avaient repoussées contre lui.

« C'est juste, sale con. Baise moi. » Comme Snape ne bougea pas, il soupira. « Ecoute moi, Snape. Oui, je me suis assis à ta table l'autre nuit parce que tu étais un défi. Assis là tel un vautour, jetant un œil noir à tout le monde—je voulais savoir qui tu étais, sous ce masque. Et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'humain, et qui me parlait comme à un humain, et non pas comme à un dangereux criminel ou pitoyable victime. »

L'expression de Snape ne changea pas d'un poil. « Parce que tu m'as fait boire. »

« D'accord. Ok je t'ai fait boire et moi aussi par la même occasion. Mais on est foutrement sobre depuis quelques heures, et tu sais quoi, Snape ? T'embrasser est mieux qu'être saoul. Du moment où je me suis perdu dans ta bouche, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était être plus près de ta peau. » Il commença à faire de petits cercles avec ses mains sur les hanches de Snape, le rapprochant de lui, pantelant sous lui à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ta queue est délicieuse, comment je la ressens dans ma bouche ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es beau quand tu jouis ? Quand tu renverses ta tête en arrière, et que tu fais ces sons incroyables, et bon Dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser tout de suite, en te regardant. »

Il remua un peu plus vite et les muscles de ses fesses se pressèrent contre le sexe de Snape, et ce dernier fit un petit bruit et halètement involontaire à l'action. Presque contre son gré il répondait, poussant durement dans la douce friction, ses mains retournant sur le torse de Black.

« Puis, » chuchota Black, « tu m'as pris dans ta bouche et j'ai explosé. Le meilleur orgasme que j'ai jamais eu de ma vie, et c'est toi qui me l'a offert. » Il prit une des mains de Snape et la plaça sur son érection renaissante. « Je veux que tu sentes ce que tu me fais. Je veux que tu me pilonnes contre le matelas, Snape. Je veux voir ce regard à nouveau sur ton visage. » Il pressa leurs deux mains jointes contre sa verge raidie, dans un gémissement qui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Snape.

A la première tentative, Snape poussa ses hanches en avant, contre le lit et contre le corps de Black qui se cambra sous lui. « Putain oui, refait ça, » entendit-il, et il le refit, encore et encore, vers cette chaleur étouffante, cette friction qui semblait presque être trop à supporter, et toutes les fois où Black caressait son propre sexe avec sa main. Le monde semblait se réduire à eux deux, petit à petit ; au début cela consistait à rien d'autre que la petite chambre, puis seulement le lit, et puis il n'y eut plus rien, rien dans tout l'univers mis à part leurs sexes, et sa main, et le fabuleux fessier de Sirius Black. Snape ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que le visage rougissant devant lui, rien entendre d'autre que le sang pulsant dans ses veines et les paroles s'échappant de la bouche de Sirius.

C'était incroyable. Incroyable parce que merveilleux, et incroyable parce que difficile à croire, le visage de Sirius était tendu, sa bouche soufflant les syllabes du prénom de Severus quand il jouit, éclaboussant sa main et leurs torses ; à la vue de cela, aux bruits et à la sensation, il parvint à son propre orgasme, et il était en train de pulser dans ce doux fessiers, chuchotant, bien qu'essayant de le crier, « Sirius, oh mon Dieu, Sirius. »

Pendant une longue pause, ils restèrent allongés, leurs bras et leurs jambes emmêlés, fatigués et repus et collés avec leurs sueurs et sa semence, écoutant le monde revenant lentement à eux. Le soleil était à présent complètement levé ; le bruit d'une vaisselle qui s'entrechoque leur parvenant depuis la salle à manger des Trois Balais.

« Severus. »

« Sirius. » Il goûta le prénom dans sa bouche comme s'il était une nouvelle variété de liqueur.

« Ne bouge pas. Je vais juste nous nettoyer. » Sirius roula sur le côté et revint avec un tissu. Le doux mouvement de la flanelle mouillée contre sa peau était une bénédiction et Snape se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le lit. Un instant plus tard, il sentit Sirius se glisser derrière lui, s'arrangeant contre son corps, en position de cuiller.

« Comment va ta gueule de bois ? » lui parvint une voix dans son oreille.

« Hmm. Je pense avoir trouvé un remplacement à la potion Revitalisante. »

« Une bonne chose. Parce que le week-end prochain c'est ton tour d'amener le Whisky Pur Feu. »

« Va te faire foutre. » marmonna-t-il, mais il n'y avait aucune malice dans ces paroles.

Un léger gloussement dans son oreille et des lèvres mordillant son lobe. « Va te faire foutre, aussi. » et malgré le soleil brillant à la fenêtre, et le bruit du petit déjeuner dans la pièce en dessous d'eux, et les bras serré autour de lui, il se rendormit presque aussitôt.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Fini…_

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! Merci d'avoir lu en entier._


End file.
